geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic 4 Episode 3
I love Sonic the Hedgehog and we know most people hate the game Sonic the hedgehog 4 both episodes. I do as well and I never owned them really. Now one day I was at my hand me down game store like Heroic Goods and Games or something like that. I was looking for games for my Nintendo Switch or Wii until I saw this one game in paper that said Sonic 4 Episode 3. "They finally released this? Dear god I mean it's like for Wii so I guess I will get it" I said. I bought the game but I wish I never looked at it. It was my day off work so of course I could play this. I went upstairs and put the disk in. It didn't show an icon on my Wii but I pressed play anyway. I booted it up and the game started. The first thing was it didn't show the SEGA logo and didn't even say SEGA. The title screen showed Sonic.EXE and Tails.EXE on the title screen and the music was distorted. The game started off in of course Green Hill zone. God when will they stop making that zone. There were a lot of things changed however. The sky was black instead of blue. The grass was grey and the water was blood red. The music was cmpletely reversed. Sonic wasn't smiling and whenever I tried moving him he would not move at all instead he would stare at the player which was me. I was completely disturbed. I went on paying. Sonic finally moved and I was getting more into the zone itself. There were no badniks anywhere. The animals were dipped in blood and everything was out. I was so disturbed I tried destroying my Wii. Destroying it was a success but turning off the game wasn't. So I opened up the Wii and pulled the disk out. I turned around and I saw my Sonic plush on my bed with a knife. I drove away as fast as I can and I drove to the nearest dump. I put the disk in a pile of junk then drove off. I went to my friends house because I didn't feel like I was safe at home. My friend was the only one that believed me. So we contacted SEGA and here is how it went. Me: I just played Sonic 4 Episode 3 and why would you make such a terrible game!? SEGA: That wasn't supposed to release in public!!! Me: How come I found in my hand me down game store!!? SEGA: Someone must hae stolen it and sold it to that store! *hangs up* Now I don't know what to do. SEGA just explained about the project but not why it was cancelled. I guess I will never know. I tried to forget everything but it always came back. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Lost Games Category:FIREY UNDERWEAR DID THIS Category:Dragon's fire drawing near Lords and ladies gasp in fear Crusty beasty beast I shalt saveth the day Head butt, elbow drop evil chicken lizard High kick, mega punch just in time for brunch Category:I love loving cats and sun pizza and fun Yeah yeah you know that it's true Baby Oh my I love loving things Love loving you Especially your shoes Let's keep our hearts open baby and love loving things Category:Walkin' my dog out in the park Every cat he sees gets a real loud bark Woofer keeps a-woofin' Cats keep a-hissin' Doggy dog yippin' Kitty cats trippin' No stoppin' this fight so let's rock and roll all night Category:Back it up, yeah, back it up Make way for one bad pup This beat's so sick it's corrupt Everyone stop and listen to me Mouth's full of food and it's super yummy Category:Livin' like a king in a wide limousine Them streets ain't so mean when you livin' the dream You know what I mean Please buy my new CD Category:Maybe baby you're the one for me Baby maybe I'm the one for you Holding hands forever on this tiny island Maybe baby I could be yours Baby maybe you could be mine Maybe dreams do come true Category:Maybe... Maybe we are destiny How can we know? We'll never know... Unless we take a chance Category:Oh what have I done? My dreams came undone beneath the wretched sun I cry alone I need a love to call my own In your sweet face I'll find my grace You'll save me from the dark and together we shall embark on a new journey my love and me Category:On days I'm feeling way down on my luck the only way to soothe my soul is with some dancing Hot groovy robo dancing I stay up all night, a Robodachi I never get sleepy Candy is all that I eat No one can stop Ro-bo-da-chi Category:Have you ever had that dream of reaching for the stars? Of putting your best foot forward on Jupiter or Mars? Sha la la la la space dreamin' The galaxy's too small to contain your dreams if you know what I mean So give it your all and dreams will change y Category:DON'T PUT MARBLES IN YOUR NOSE PUT THEM IN THERE DO NOT PUT THEM IN THERE Category:DVD Category:Games